<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freestyle by SinNAHMonArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932467">Freestyle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinNAHMonArchive/pseuds/SinNAHMonArchive'>SinNAHMonArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ASTRO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), NU'EST, PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Free! Dive to the Future, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinNAHMonArchive/pseuds/SinNAHMonArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Xu Minghao is an omega swimmer who despises the idea of being an omega.</p><p>Thank you for taking the time to read Freestyle. I appreciate the support and the chance to share this work. I'll try and update every week, but there are no guarantees as I'm not very good at staying on track. A new chapter should come out every Monday or even Saturday if I'm working fast enough. If you are interested in any future works, consider following me for updates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Moving On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Xu Minghao the omega swimmer enjoys the winter weather</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minghao groaned at the flood of text messages from his doctor. Nothing important other than to try and consume fewer pills. His... <em>unnecessary</em> supplements were what they were called - not that they weren't... to him at least. He merely took more than he was meant to and restrained his heat from ever showing up. He threw his head back, chuckling a bit at the thought. As much as it was strongly advised by medical professionals, Minghao would never bastardize himself to lust, even if it meant getting to an overdose.<br/>
At the same time, it's simple moments like these that make him want to enjoy it with someone. It doesn't have to be a mate or boyfriend/girlfriend. Just someone who appreciates the cold as much as he does. He shivers, feeling the warm breath depart from his mouth, materialize, before simply vanishing into the dead of night. Minghao closes his eyes for a bit as he just breathes, enjoying the way his chest puffs and deflates in a steady rhythm. How bitter the snowflakes bite his cheeks. The numbness at the tip of each gloveless finger.</p><p>He could fall asleep without difficulty on the spot, but he knew better. Even if he was an alpha, the chances of getting snatched or taken advantage of at an open space were far too high. Not a lot of people were safe nowadays. Male. Female. Nonbinary. Alpha. Beta. Omega.</p><p>No exceptions.</p><p>Dejectedly, the tall, lean omega swiftly kicked himself up from the bench. No way was he going to fall asleep in the middle of a park. He had a place - not a cushy and welcoming house or 2-people shared apartment - but it was just enough for him to sleep for a couple of hours.<br/>
Minghao stretched his arms out as he walked underneath the narrow beams of light. He couldn't see far from where he was through the pitch darkness, only what was in front and behind him, but he could manage just fine. A routine is a routine after all.</p><p>The soft tapping of his shoes against the cement underneath his feet assured him he was on his own. No one following him. At least yet.</p><p>Every so often, a silhouette or two passed through his peripheral. Minghao paid them no mind. They would go their way, and he would go his. Never to meet again. Still, his eyes would linger on the couples for just a second longer as they clung to one another under the chilling air. Arms in a tangle to find warmth within their partner. Small, shy kisses exchanged with a hand warmer separating the two from ever fully connecting. The window shopping at late-night stores made for matching mittens and scarfs: stereotypical couple wear.</p><p>Somewhere in the glances, Minghao had one to a complete stop as he stared at a particular couple buying books together at a small yet prosperous book shop.</p><p>He made sure to read the place's name one last time: <em>Gemini</em>. Maybe he could visit it on his own time.</p><p>He just as quickly headed back in the direction of his home. The rusted ladder irked his ears as he pulled on the bottom of it. Only half of it came down before Minghao sighed in disbelief and jumped to grab the remaining half, causing it to snap into its full length. Making sure it's not going to give away on him, the aforementioned brunet grabbed the sides and pulled down. It jittered but remained in place.<br/>
Now eager for his bed, Minghao climbed up the malnourished ladder, making sure it's rolled up properly before heading further up to his place. The first two floors of the complex weren't occupied. None of the floors were actually. The building had long since been abandoned, left to nature's treatment, but it remained available for any who had no place to stay. As far as Minghao could remember, he was currently its only concurrent resident. A lot of people came and went, but none ever stayed past the second or third day.</p><p>Minghao had been living here for 3 years now.</p><p>It was not uncommon for police to show up and ask him to leave the property. And on multiple tries, he replies with a simple "Homeless." Truth be told, homeless shelters were always a nightmare. The people and their unsanitary habits ensured he would leave not even an hour after. He always returned to his worn-down apartment.<br/>
Sure, specific tiles gave off the loudest creak and break at the faintest of contact, and the roof dripped water every so often, but it was home. Albeit a little unsettling at first, it was cozy when the weather was just right. At the moment, it was complicated to explain.</p><p>Minghao adored the cold, strives for it, but it was also the bane of his existence when he had to go home. The tarps covering the missing section of a wall would flutter violently with the wind. The snow made planting pots unpredictable and above all, his blankets were never enough to keep him warm on frozen nights.<br/>
The teenage boy pulled on the tarps' strings in case a storm brewed during the night. He learned the lesson one too many times during the winter days. Once he finished, Minghao pulled out a small piece of paper: his dorm information. He wouldn't have to worry about necessities as much now that he was going to have a stable roof over his head. He should be happy. Overjoyed. But somewhere in him, he can't help but be saddened with the goodbye. His head knocks into the wall he's leaning against, and muttering a single and quiet, "Fuck yeah!"</p><p>He smiles through the few tears, relief flooding him.</p><p>Once he's felt the energy to stand up, the omega shuffled around in the room, taking off his now-wet coat and shoes, and making sure he's got his small luggage set for the following morning. The academic year wasn't quite starting yet, but he could move in and finally, <em>finally</em> sleep on an actual bed.<br/>
Minghao shoved his belongings closer to the yellowed mattress before letting himself fall on it. The cushioning had long since disappeared but retained its softness over the years. He didn't need to shimmy his way to a comfortable position. He was out the moment he covered himself with his thin blanket.</p><p>The following morning, when the stray cat he called Kermit came by to wake him up, Minghao couldn't help but curl in on himself. His neck was tense, but he managed just fine with a few stationary stretches, accompanied by small moans, and the occasional popping of bones echoing throughout the empty apartment.</p><p>The thin male uncoiled and laid on his back with a gray cat resting on his stomach, waiting to be coddled. The brunet groggily opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling before casting a delicate look at Kermit. The cat was equally looking at him with interest.</p><p>Minghao chuckled, scratching at Kermit's ears and back. Kermit happily began purring. Releasing a heavy sigh, he sat up, hunching over like he usually did with the feline now in his lap. One of his hands lazily dragging itself through the mess on top of his head while the other rested between his parted legs, playing with Kermit's paws.</p><p>Now at complete ease, as the morning brought in a mix of oranges with soft pinks, he gave himself some time to think. In the months following his second-year application, not once had it ever occurred to him, but he wouldn't be living alone anymore. His dorm, every dorm on school grounds, made its residents share a room with another student. His face immediately scrunched in worry and annoyance. It wasn't about sharing. He was perfectly okay with it considering he had been offered a room for himself but declined the offer in favor of helping himself keep company and make friends.</p><p>He was open to any omega's, except females as they always got on his nerves. On accord of beta, he was unsure other that the personality was what carried them, and as for alphas... (Minghao scoffed as he thought about it) the school wouldn't even permit it from happening in the first place. His biggest problem, however, was the fact he wouldn't know his roommate's second gender until they were settled and pairs became unexchangable. Even if he wanted to trade, he couldn't. He could just go back here, but... Minghao shook his head, tossing the thoughts out and keeping them for a later time.</p><p>Knowing full well what would happen if he stood, he still did it and stared down at the mewling feline, who had begun to also brush his tail up against his plants. The omega smiled at the cat, rubbing the top of his head with a little "Good kitty." Once Kermit seemed satisfied, he plopped down onto the mattress. Minghao simply smiled once again.</p><p>"I'm gonna need to find you a new owner if you keep that up,"</p><p>Kermit simply gave a lazy meow, leaving the tall male to roll his eyes. He yawned as he pulled the tarp away from its spot, flooding the once-fancy-room with sun rays. Minghao watched the sunrise for a few minutes while looking over at a nearby building digital clock on full display: <b>7:41 AM</b></p><p>And as much as he hated being awake at 7 in the morning, the boy knew he had things and places to be. And here... here was no longer one of those places on the list. He quickly packed what was left of his belongings - the blankets - before starting his descent. He'll leave the mattress if anyone decided to use it or Kermit's napping spot. He had a weird feeling Kermit wasn't going to just let him leave without him, and right as he was thinking about it, Kermit came up to him, meowing as Minghao passed the second floor. The omega let the cat go down first: hoping from the window panes until he was at the bottom and waiting for his owner. He, the owner in question, kicked down the ladder, dropped a bag on the pavement below him, and slid down. He didn't even bother putting the ladder back up.</p><p>It was open for anyone's use now.</p><p>&lt;&lt; . . . &gt;&gt;</p><p>Minghao placed the duffel bag beside the door, searching for the key to the room, but he couldn't find it, so he gave in. He thought the doors had been locked beforehand until he saw a small crack between the door's lock and entryway. He promptly kicked the door without caring about the looks some of the passerby students gave him.</p><p>He directly sniffed around the room for any irregular smells. Whoever had been in here had been wanting to cover themselves up with the insane amount of air freshener sprayed. Although there wasn't anything particularly strange at first, he couldn't help but still investigate as he approached the pair of beds. He tried each one of them individually at first then both while he stood in the middle of the room but nothing.</p><p>Maybe they had yet to show up. Maybe they weren't planning on moving into the dorms at the moment. They could have just decided to wait until the start of the academic year.<br/>
That's when he caught it for a second. It was only for a second, but it was definitely there. On the bed, specifically the right one, there was a smell of pheromones. Faint but not quite from too long ago either. Yesterday or the day before then perhaps. It felt like an invasion of privacy, but he kneeled next to the bed and took a small, curious sniff from it.</p><p>Nothing. There was no scent whatsoever.</p><p>
  <em>Beta.</em>
</p><p>Worry left him like a waterfall. A sigh of comfort slipped through his lips as he left the biggest of 2 duffel bags, the one draped around his torso, to the wide space in front of his bed. Considering whoever arrived before wished to keep the same bed, he went for the left bed. <br/>
Besides it, a simple 3-drawer wardrobe and laundry basket were prepared against the wall. Minghao had just enough to fill up the first drawer of the dresser, but he quietly appreciated the space. He would need it if he ever found the money for new clothes... or anything of interest.</p><p>He heard the scratching on the window not too long afterward, followed by the loud, desperate little cries and meals of a hungry cat.</p><p>"You're gonna get sacked is what's gonna happen if you keep being like that," Minghao spoke as he lifted the window just enough for Kermit to squeeze through.</p><p>Pets weren't allowed for residents, but then again Kermit wasn't officially a pet. He didn't have documents owning ownership of him, and besides, he was merely a companion who always followed him looking for food and comfort. On the other hand, Minghao had a feeling Kermit was now required to be vaccinated if they continued living together. It wasn't entirely his fault for naming the gray-coated cat when it kept reappearing at his old place. If he planned on sticking around, he was going to need a name <b>and a good one</b>.</p><p>Minghao kept an eye on the feline as it jumped on the new bed, taking a few circles before laying down and seemingly falling asleep. He rolled his eyes - a common view - as he finally put down his second duffle bag, crouched, and brought his clothing out. 6 shirts for any occasion, 3 pairs of pants (1 was failing to zip up). A few briefs and socks with holes, but they were easily fixable. Last but not least, his swimming gear: his most treasured and cleanest wear. He hoped he could join the swim team.</p><p>It didn't take much time or effort to separate whatever was clean and needed a good wash, which was promptly thrown into the ended laundry basket. Next, we're the blankets. Those hadn't been washed in at least 3 months. The last time he tried to, he got kicked out of the 24-hour laundry mat for trying to use someone else's machine. It wasn't his fault the lady never put her clothes in it for an hour almost. She was on her phone, too distracted to even hear the loud buzz of the machine every 5 minutes or so, and Minghao was getting fed up. He just happened to see an opportunity for a free wash and acted on his nature.</p><p>While he finished fishing out the blankets, the brunet made a mental note to find Kermit a new toy; the previous one didn't last very long. Maybe even a bed. He deserved one... or more like he was getting annoyed by the various fur sticking to his clothes. After all, Kermit was going to be an indoor cat starting today. Not that, that seemed to be a problem; he already looked comfortable.<br/>
But it didn't take long for the subject to fade into the back of his head when a loud and sudden yawn pulled him from his thoughts. Kermit looked up at him from his stretching before sitting and just looking at Minghao, who knew the cat well enough to know he was asking to be pet. He scratched the back of Kermit's head one last time before grabbing the laundry basket and heading out to wash. Kermit didn't hesitate to pounce on the bed and follow closely alongside his owner. Under his breath, Minghao cursed to himself, hoping he knew how to use one. Most of the ones he used before were outdated by years; some decades even.</p><p>He felt his muscles ease when he felt a small brush against his left calf. He let go of his frown. Kermit seemed to always know when his owner needed comfort.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Omega Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where Xu Minghao is an omega swimmer who despises the idea of being an omega.</p><p>Thank you for taking the time to read Freestyle. I appreciate the support and the chance to share this work. I'll try and update every week, but there are no guarantees as I'm not very good at staying on track. A new chapter should come out every Monday or even Saturday if I'm working fast enough. If you are interested in any future works, consider following me for updates.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Xu Minghao the omega swimmer has a day full of surprises</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minghao's soft snores echoed in the small confinement of the dorm room. The school was not meant to open until a few more weeks from now, but the campus - or at least the dorms - was looking lively. Each room was soundproof, giving every pair of residents their privacy. Only those in the room would know what was happening behind closed doors.<br/>
It was comfortable, a lot different from the broken walls of the abandoned building where every little sound was amplified tenfold. Even Kermit, who liked roaming around the industrious city of Seoul, came to enjoy the peace of a soundless room.</p><p>Fortunately for the two of them, their mysterious roommate - Kunpimook Bhuwakul - didn't seem to mind having a cat around. That or it was simply because they had yet to cross paths. Whoever this Kunpimook person was, was never at the dorm at the same time as the omega.</p><p>Minghao's eyes opened in flutters, unhurriedly readjusting to the few rays of light filtering through the curtains. Still too drowsy to stretch, he lifted his head before dropping it on the pillow with a little laugh. Kermit was curled up in the area between his torso and left arm.</p><p>The transition from the rundown building apartment to a cozy abdomen with a clean roommate who let Kermit live indoors felt like a dream. An insane dream that still felt a little too surreal. A little too good to be true, and yet, it wasn't.</p><p>The brunet brushed a hand through the accessible giant puff of his hair, plucking on some long strands. He considered letting it grow out while checking the time on the alarm clock he and his roommate shared: <b>9:43 A.M.</b> He had an appointment to get to in 40 minutes.<br/>
Reluctantly and with a groan, Minghao pulled the covers off of himself, making sure they didn't accidentally smack the still-dormant feline, and walked over to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He stopped midway to smell himself and determined he would shower when he got back (not that it was urgent. He could go a few extra days.)</p><p>He had just gotten to his wardrobe when he saw an envelope at the foot of the little door. At first, Minghao thought it must have been misplaced, but that quickly changed when he saw his name written in the most eligible Korean he'd ever seen. A little PS on the bottom told him to go all out and enjoy himself... as well as a rude comment on the condition of his clothes. He cocked an eyebrow. Now cautious as cautious could be as he cut it open.<br/>
Inside, a folded, cheap notebook paper. Confused, Minghao pulled it out, reading the owner's handwriting in mumbles as he paced in a small circle until he stopped dead in his tracks. He wasn't even halfway through when he slammed open the sliding door. He must be dreaming. Maybe this was all one giant, accumulative long-dream.</p><p>Slapping, kicking, throwing, and shaking himself did no difference. Shoving the newly pressed shirts, he yanked the first drawer open then closing it, followed by the second and third ones. With a hand over his mouth, the omega hesitantly touched one of the hanging shirts. He stumbled back with a quiet, "What the fuck?"<br/>
His eyes roamed between different articles of clothes. He didn't know what to do except finish reading the letter. The sidenote made him want to faint: <em>In the third drawer, underneath all the pants, I left you a few bucks in a box in case you wanted to go buy yourself something special ;) - </em><em>from the best roommate, BamBam</em>.<br/>
Minghao let the situation soak in as he sat looking at what used to be only 5 worn-down shirts. His roommate refurbished his <b>entire</b> closet - hats, belts, and all kinds of accessories included. And for what? The omega hoped he didn't have to do any sexual favors in return for... whatever <em>this </em>was. A favor? Gift? He wasn't sure.</p><p>In the end, he ignored the luxurious clothes by wearing a simple, off-brand sweater and a pair of khakis with his favorite shoes. At least not everything Kunpimook bought made him look rich. He just wanted to look decent. A doctor's checkup after throwing up consecutively a few days ago. Maybe it was food poisoning, but he had a hunch that wasn't the problem.</p><p>He stepped out of the room after filling up Kermit's water and food bowl, giving him a few scratches on the back of his ears and a small kiss on the top of his head. The door clicks, automatically locking behind him. Now all that remained was his free session of getting yelled at by a medical professional for sidetracking his health.</p><p>&lt;&lt; . . . &gt;&gt;</p><p>"You dismissed my initial warnings, ignored the giant, red flags with your migraines from the last few months, and proceed to ignore my messages <em>time </em>and <em>time</em> again. After 3 years of taking the pills like an addictive drug, it's only <em>now </em>you're wondering and asking why your body has been reacting the way it is?"</p><p>Minghao hated getting scolded like he was still a kid going through puberty, but he understood he couldn't be mad at the beta. The man was right. He had so many chances to put the pills down, and yet at every single one of them, he dismissed it without a second look.</p><p>"Why didn't you listen to me or your body before? This could have easily been prevented had you just listened, Minghao," the physician, Doctor Lee Soogeun urged. He had his thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. His glasses pushed up from their regular spot, and his body was tense all around.</p><p>The omega sat with his legs on the chair, hugging them. Minghao slightly shrugged his shoulders. "Well, obviously I <em>didn't</em> see the problem because I <em>was </em>asking myself,"</p><p>The physician sighed for the umpteenth time since the boy came in to see him. "And I see you still haven't taken my advice from last time or the previous times to heart."</p><p>"A bit crude to say, but you're right. Did the scans tell you?"<br/>
"More than that," the beta brought a hand to the side of his neck, right where scent glands were located for omegas and alphas. "I could tell from a mile away that your glands started to shrivel."<br/>
"Good. I don't like the way I smell anyways. The ocean smells bad after a while,"</p><p>Doctor Soogeun looked down at the clipboard containing Minghao's health report, wincing when he saw the dangerously high numbers alongside what would be normal. He continued to speak while looking through the pages, "I'm urging you to stop taking them."<br/>
"Why? Do you think I'll die? I'm well aware of that,"</p><p>He closed his eyes, momentarily stopping all of his actions before continuing in a strained voice: "Your participation in sports will cease to exist otherwise."</p><p>The omega froze, and silence enveloped them for a moment's glance. He didn't know what else to say except: "What?"</p><p>"Minghao, I am telling you this for your good and safety. If you don't stop now, the suppressed toxins in you are going to go haywire. At the moment, your stomach is the only part of you making an effort to keep your body from collapsing. Remember when you came in with the migraines? Those were a side-effect, and all you wanted was more pills to make them go away."<br/>
The beta leaned forward in the chair, looking Minghao dead in the eyes as he said, "Soon, your hormones will cease to be suppressed; you won't be able to have a simple walk without the chances of you suddenly going into heat. Everything you can do right now will change for the worse: you'll become what you've feared for so many years, and this time, pills won't be there to make it stop."</p><p>Minghao got up from his seat, impatiently walking around the room. A hand furiously rubbing at his mouth and chin in circles before settling them on the chair he previously sat on. His knuckles fading into a deadly white from the vice grip.</p><p>"Then, I'll get surgery to get them out. I can go back to swimming after recovering. Problem solved!"<br/>
"You don't have the money for that nor is it that easy, Minghao. You can't just get rid of them like cancer or a lipoma! You <em>have</em> to get them out naturally!"</p><p>"I REFUSE TO DO THAT! I'M NOT SOME WEAKASS OMEGA WHO NEEDS TO JERK OFF TO THE THOUGHT OF SOMEONE!"</p><p>"<b>I'M NOT SAYING YOU ARE!</b>"</p><p>They seemed just as shocked as the other with the beta yelling. Never before in the 4 years of knowing Doctor Soogeun had Minghao ever heard him raise his voice. He had always been the one to calm Minghao when he got agitated.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry. I..."</p><p>He looked disappointed like he had failed at containing his emotions, dishearteningly sitting back down on his chair after unconsciously getting up from it. The beta looked at his feet, too ashamed with himself to look at his patient anymore.</p><p>"I'm just worried about you, Minghao. You're still young and have a wonderful future to look forwards to. You should want to live longer, and find someone to spend your life with." Doctor Soogeun glanced at Minghao, who was silently watching the man. "Don't be me and live only for yourself. You miss out on the beauties of life, including the ones others give you."</p><p>Neither said anything else for a while, not that either minded the silence. It was welcomed but at the same time deafening and miserable. Minghao let the words soak in longer than he intended but needed. His eyes naturally drifted to the floor. Slowly but reassuringly, he couldn't take it anymore and with a quiet voice asked, "So what now...? I give up on competing... forever?"</p><p>This seemed to snap Doctor Soogeun back to his regular father tone while trying to remain professional. His emotions for the boy made it hard not to view him as a son, and although he wasn't completely sure of how he was viewed from the other's view, he hoped somewhere in Minghao's mind, he was seen as a father figure.</p><p>"No. No, of course not, Minghao. I have a plan I want you to follow, but there are, of course, alternatives to it. The plan is simple: you don't take any more than limit yourself to one or two pills a day, but you should only take two a week,"<br/>
"I don't know. This sounds a little iffy to me, Doc,"</p><p>His response lifted some of the tension in the room. Both had small smiles on their faces, but neither were looking at one another.</p><p>"Then, we'll go through the alternatives. The first one involves the complete stop your intake of them before your heat is due, and ride it out on your own. Maybe enjoy yourself with a toy or two, and-"<br/>
"Like hell, I'm doing that one!" The two laughed at the remark, momentarily forgetting about their small argument. "Anything else you got?"</p><p>Never before had Doctor Soogeun ever met such a stubborn yet persistent omega. Most would have jumped at the chance at the go signal to have sex. It was in short moments like these that he was reminded that Minghao was anything but a regular omega.</p><p>"Similarly to the first plan, only with a few differences, you could take a pill - just one, Minghao - a day for 4 days a week. However, this would mean you're not supposed to take them for 3 weeks. The one before and of your heat,"<br/>
"Sounds worse,"<br/>
"Or you could, you know, just continue the path you're taking right now and stop your athletic career?"<br/>
"Let's talk more about double a week, can we?"</p><p>The beta doctor grinned from ear to ear. It wasn't a huge change, but it was a step closer to preventing the boy from destroying his body from the inside out. Step by step, he would walk him to a brighter and <em>longer </em>future.</p><p>"Since my body's already accustomed-" This got him a questioning look. "Alright, fine. <em>Is accommodating</em>-" He nodded. "-to five, how is bringing the number back down to two going to work? I'm assuming you're gonna need me to come in for weekly checkups?"<br/>
"Not quite. For starters, the process has to be done slowly. Give the body some time to readjust, but considering you've already reached your point of collapse, I think going backward is going to be easy."</p><p>The omega initially hummed in response before retaliating with, "So why can't I just start at 2 again?"<br/>
"If you jump directly from A to B, your whole body could take a turn for the worse,"<br/>
"Such as?" He pushed.</p><p>"Your heat kicking in regardless of all the suppressants in your system,"<br/>
"Yesh. So down from five, to four, and so on so forth is what I'm hearing?"<br/>
"Correct. Although like I said, we'll start at four directly,"</p><p>Minghao scratched at the back of his head, a bit stressed as he asked with some worries, "Suppose I decide to stick with this method, how long would the first change take?"</p><p>"From four to three pills, you mean?" Minghao gave him a solid nod. "That would depend entirely on you and how much damage your hormonal organs have gone through." He readjusted his seating posture. "But considering all that has happened to you lately is throwing up, well besides the migraines, of course, it would take approximately about a month."</p><p>He stuttered over his words. Nothing coherent before finally taking a deep breath and still maintaining his surprise, he fired off.</p><p>"A month?! What happened to the 2 weeks at my other appointment?"<br/>
"Exactly. Your previous appointment, which was about a month ago, mind you, you weren't showing such symptoms,"<br/>
"So I took too long, correct?" Minghao snapped his fingers into a small gun, pointing it towards Dr.Soogeun.<br/>
"Correct." The gesture was happily returned.</p><p>The doctor took notice of his patient's concerned expression despite trying to hide it from fronting. He put the clipboard next to his seat after only having it on his lap as a decoration.</p><p>"Minghao, the point of this therapy is so you adapt to the lower doses once again,"</p><p>He was rubbing his hands all over his face again. He let them cover his eyes for a few seconds before sliding them down his face. His bottom eyelids stretched out while they remained there. He then had them over his lips, palms together as he released a deep breath of air.</p><p>"I know. I know. I just..." He paused, thinking about his words. "I just worry I'll be forced to become like those sex-addicted omegas if I let go of the suppressants."</p><p>He placed a hand on the right side of his neck. His scent glands were getting itchy. Doctor Soogeun slapped his hand away before he scratched by throwing a pencil in his direction.</p><p>"Don't. It'll only make it worse. Also, knowing you, you wouldn't let a single alpha touch you under any circumstance unless it was swimming related,"<br/>
"You're not wrong,"</p><p>The physician smiled fondly, taking the boy's response with joy.</p><p>"Please stay safe and healthy, Minghao. You're too young to be throwing yourself away like this,"<br/>
"Don't worry. I'll try and pipe down on the pills,"<br/>
"Where do you even get them from?"</p><p>Minghao's posture stiffened.</p><p>"I... have my sources,"</p><p>"Well, better say goodbye to them. I'll start prescribing you some instead. Don't overtake them, and you should have enough until our next appointment. As for your scent glands, I'll have some medicine you can apply to ease the itchiness, so don't touch them no matter what. Do I make myself clear?"<br/>
"Yes, sir!"<br/>
"Good. You know where the new pharmacy is located, correct?"<br/>
"Just down the road from here,"<br/>
"Yes..." He always hated this part. It seemed so cold. "See you next month, Minghao,"<br/>
"See you then, Doc,"</p><p>Minghao walked away from his seat, already about to walk out the door when he abruptly stopped and turned back around.</p><p>"Oh, umm... Dr.Lee?"<br/>
"Yes?"</p><p>He was caught off guard when he was suddenly embraced. Too stunned, he didn't respond to it instantly.</p><p>"Thank you for not giving up on me,"</p><p>He replied by returning the hug and for a second dropping his guard.</p><p>"You're welcome, Minghao,"</p><p>This time when he reached the door, he gave him a little wave. Doctor Soogeun happily returned it, and that was that. Minghao was on his way back home, of course, with a small stop to make.</p><p>Minghao took his time walking to the pharmacy. It's not like they would have his order ready as soon as he walked in. It would take a while for the data to be transferred.<br/>
Once he walked in, he took notice of the small convenience store. He always thought the place needed something like this. Instead of checking for his medicine first, he walked over to the aisles and went through them one by one, scanning the items: from candy to chips, small aid kits to expensive ones, and - he choked when he first saw them - vibrators to condoms. When he finished going through the last aisle and back wall, which contained nothing more than milk and yogurt (seeing all the food reminded him he had skipped breakfast), he grabbed a box of yogurt and headed towards the woman at the counter. He recognized her from the previous pharmacy.</p><p>"Hyuna! How have you been?"</p><p>The female, Kim Hyuna, looked up from her magazine. Her bored eyes lit up with excitement when she saw the omega.</p><p>"Myungho! Sweety, it's been so long since the last time I saw you! How have you been?"<br/>
"I've been well. I'm going to school again and have a better place,"<br/>
"Well, I'm glad you're doing better. What brought you here?"</p><p>He was too embarrassed to say it even though he knew she already knew. There was only one reason someone went into a pharmacy.</p><p>"My medication. Dr.Lee prescribed me some,"<br/>
"I'll go fix that up for you," She walked away from him, disappearing from Minghao's view, but she still talked to him. "So does that mean you're going to work on yourself now?"<br/>
"You could say that,"</p><p>He heard her giggle move around the room before she appeared again, moving to the section in front of the counter. She had a brown paper bag in her left hand; his name on a sticky label stuck to her hand.</p><p>"Well, I'm glad one of us is moving forward with themselves,"<br/>
"What do you mean? <em>You're</em> the one doing better than me. I'm a recovering addict for suppressants,"</p><p>With her back still to him, she dejectedly shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>"I don't know, Myungho. It feels like I'm not going anywhere in life,"<br/>
"What makes you say that?"<br/>
"I'm almost halfway through my 20s and still no one wants to date me,"</p><p>Minghao leaned on the counter. His hands holding his head up as he looked at her when she turned to him. Her eyes were teary.</p><p>"Hyuna, you're a wonderful woman. You just need an equally wonderful man. Someone who's going to give you the world, and for them to appear and sweep you off your feet, it's going to take more than walking through that door,"</p><p>Right as he finished saying that, the door to the place jingled and a scrawny-looking male came in. He looked around, a little confused before he came in, and spotted the two friends staring in his direction. He took a step back before saying, "Excuse me, but I saw that they were hiring here for betas. Is the position still available?"</p><p>The two friends looked at one another, laughing a little at the odds of such an occurrence happening.</p><p>"Y-yes! Umm... Could you just give me a moment with this customer?" Hyuna politely asked.</p><p>The male nodded, walking to the aisles and looking through the second aisle. The one with all the candies.</p><p>"I'll talk to you another time when I come by. I don't want to interrupt a potential new employee,"<br/>
"Oh, quiet you. As before you ask, the instructions on the medication are already in the bag. Make sure you read them,"<br/>
"Clever girl,"<br/>
"Thank you and you know, you should get a phone, so we can exchange numbers and meet more often,"<br/>
"Trust me. If I could, I would have done so by now,"</p><p>He grabbed the paper bag between the new round of laughter. Bidding Hyuna a goodbye, he noticed the way the male beta was looking at her friend out of the corner of his eye. It was an interesting look, and when the male walked up to the counter he introduced himself as Kim Hyojong. Minghao now knew who to look for if he ever tried or successfully hurt Hyuna.</p><p>He was halfway through his walk when he opened the bag and saw the pack of yogurts he didn't pay. He froze and considered going back when he saw a yellow post-it note stuck to the side of it. It was wet from the packaging, but the ink on it wasn't spreading: <em>Free of cost! Don't forget to eat a good meal </em>afterwards!<em> - HyunA. </em>Minghao smiled at the message. He planned in repaying Hyuna one way or another.<br/>
By the time he got back to the dorm, he was beyond exhausted from the walk. His feet hurt, but more than anything, he wanted a shower. So once he grabbed clothes that looked comfortable - a simple long white shirt, black shorts, and briefs - towel, and yogurt, he made his way to the bathroom. Minghao glanced at Kermit as he went in but quickly did a double-take when he saw what the cat was laying on: a cat bed with the exterior of a house. He walked over to it, noticing the small tag still attached to it. He blinked in disbelief, scoffing as he read it: <em>Bought</em><em> the little dude a little something while I was out. Do you think he'll like it?</em></p><p>Minghao looked down at the cat once again, who didn't even move an inch when he gently pulled on his ears. On normal circumstances, doing that would make Kermit wake up from his nap. Nothing. He just moved away.</p><p>Kunpimook was going to be the death of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First things first! How's the chapter? I felt like giving Minghao a rooted problem. I don't know why, but I did. Probably because I wanted him to have a stronger motivation other than Haru's "I came to swim". Now, it's "I'm going to overcome a hardship so I can continue to swim" or something along those lines. Not to say Haru didn't overcome anything; I'm just saying that during season 1 of Free!, it felt like that was his purpose. He was a pretty great swimmer who loved to swim; he just didn't have a really strong motivation to continue pursuing it as a possible career.</p><p>Second thing: this chapter... a nightmare to write. Why? 'Cos the rough draft I made had been completely and utterly scratched. Erased from existence, but I suddenly really wanted to include this whole segment, which meant I had to do this all from scratch... All +4k words. Here it is in its closest form to its former fame and glory (maybe even better than before)!</p><p>Quick note: Lee Soogeun has interacted with The8 and the rest of the SVT boys before, and I love their interactions every time. They get better and better. He's in Knowing Bros.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meeting x3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where Xu Minghao is an omega swimmer who despises the idea of being an omega.</p>
<p>Thank you for taking the time to read Freestyle. I appreciate the support and the chance to share this work. I'll try and update every week, but there are no guarantees as I'm not very good at staying on track. A new chapter should come out every Monday or even Saturday if I'm working fast enough. If you are interested in any future works, consider following me for updates.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Xu Minghao the omega swimmer has a busy day full of new people</p>
<p>Warning: mentions of vomit (beginning)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minghao's nose prickled with the raw, foul stench. The forearm of his right arm protected his forehead, but in doing so would be left with angry marks and bumps. That didn't matter or rather it shouldn't at the moment. The biggest concern was how Minghao hasn't been able to move from his position for a while now. He doesn't know how long it's been or how many times he's had to heave out of the acid stuck in his throat.<br/>
Sweated beaded down his forehead, and his expression scrunched in pain as a wave of powerful cramps punched his abdomen. Eyes squeezed shut to avoid looking at the mess of acid and food. Head tilted to face away from the stench, but even then it was too strong to ignore. Not even a second later, his stomach lurched, and he was losing more of his breakfast.</p>
<p>Dizzy, weak, and now running on an empty stomach, the omega stumbled as far as he could from the puddle. Five steps. He managed to take five steps before his legs gave way.</p>
<p>Minghao cursed at himself. His body was refusing the supplements already. Just 2 weeks ago that he was in this identical scenario for about an hour, only he got lucky enough to have been in his dorm's bathroom. He wasn't as lucky this time around, but at least it didn't last as long as last time. He wondered what would have happened if he chose to keep avoiding his doctor's plan.<br/>
Was it a good thing he listened to his doctor's recommendations? Yes. Is he planning on sticking a bit more to it now? Better believe it. His thoughts wouldn't ideally fit with his feelings, but it was an improvement acknowledging the fact he was <em>slightly</em> getting better. Still, Minghao wouldn't condone a single one of his heat to get triggered. He didn't need to depend on them when all he wanted to find in a partner was personality.</p>
<p>The weight on his half-lidded eyes was urging him to sleep but he planned on staying awake despite having the energy sapped out like a mosquito with blood. Through the blurry vision and fading in and out of consciousness, he could see two people. A delicate groan graced his lips. How perfect. If they wanted to take advantage of him now, he was open to doing just about anything. He only hoped he would be fine enough afterward to get to the swim meet on time.</p>
<p>A wet towel smacked him on his forehead, causing him to flinch before relaxing in its cool touch.</p>
<p>"Need any water?"</p>
<p>He strained his limited vision as he kept his eyes on the thin silhouette in front of him. Still hesitant but wanting to get rid of the horrifying texture still in his mouth, he slowly nods. Momentarily rested his eyes when he feels the liquid slid down his throat, he picks up on a very sweet smell: honey. He trembles at the sweetness of it; it felt like the exact opposite of what he would smell like. Minghao brings a hand up to the water bottle pressed against his mouth, grabbing it on his own as the other omega's hand lets go of it. He drinks some of the water while gargles and spitting the rest.<br/>
Once it feels like his throat isn't burning, he opens his eyes. His vision now significantly better, but not completely. He jumps when he meets the angelic male's crystal brown eyes, who calmly look away to scan him for any visible injuries. Still, the gaze is unwelcomed by his standards, even when the omega makes eye contact with him once again. They extend a hand towards Minghao, patiently waiting for the other to take.</p>
<p>"Jeonghan,"</p>
<p>He's blinking at the hand, missing out on what the male said but not missing out on how soft and fragile it sounded. He asks a simple, "Excuse me?"</p>
<p>Instead of repeating himself, he answers with a giggle. "My name is Jeonghan. Yoon Jeonghan to be exact. Yours is...?"</p>
<p>He knew better than to give a stranger his name, but the pheromones he emitted made it hard to know whether he was trying to be welcoming or threatening. Maybe it was both. Jeonghan wasn't exactly asking him a question, but rather a demand with a tone of curiosity. Either way, Minghao had a feeling he wouldn't want to anger the thin male in front of him in the nearby future, despite being shorter and another omega (that is, if they decided to keep in touch after this). Hesitantly, he shook the other's warm palm.</p>
<p>"Myungho... Seo Myungho..."<br/>
"Pleasure to be meet you, Myungho, but..." he glanced around, like if he was on high alert now, "...it's kind of unfortunate we met once another like this, right?"</p>
<p>A quiet "not quite" escaped Minghao's lips as he slowly but steadily started to scoot away from him, disconnecting the handshake. Even though he had saved him, he was still not sure whether he wanted to still be around, especially since the narrow area between buildings was eerily dark. Saviour or not. Something about this just didn't ring well with him.</p>
<p>"Well, if it makes you feel any better, the infirmary is nearby. I can take you there if you're still not feeling well. How's the throat? Any better than before?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait, where's the second person?</em>
</p>
<p>It had been second nature to him. He grabbed Jeonghan's lower arm, pulling him against himself before slamming the weaker omega to the ground. Chest planted to the floor and both arms restrained behind his back.</p>
<p>"Where are they?" He left no space for unnecessary questions. It was straight to the point, whether the older liked it or not.<br/>
"Where's who?!"<br/>
"The other guy. There was someone else with you when I saw you the first time. Where are they?"</p>
<p>Jeonghan struggled against the hold, trying to ease his way out but that only made the grip on his arms tighten. He wasn't going anywhere if he didn't answer at least one question.</p>
<p>"He left! He left when I told him to because I had a feeling you wouldn't like having an alpha around!"<br/>
"What the hell made you come to that conclusion?"</p>
<p>Jeonghan didn't immediately respond, making Minghao twist his hands in opposite directions. The skin underneath his fingers reddening and screaming to be released. The blonde yelled, closing his mouth quickly and drowning the rest of it into the ground underneath him.</p>
<p>"Why did you let him go?"<br/>
"I don't know! I thought any omega wouldn't want to have an alpha around when they're in that condition! Now, can you please let me go?!"<br/>
"Are you sure-"<br/>
"YES! Absolutely positively sure! Now <em>please</em> get off me!"</p>
<p>In between his thoughts, he didn't see the problem anymore. He lifted his weight first before letting go of the other's wrists. They were noticeably red, and would more than likely have bruises forming on them.</p>
<p>"You're a lot stronger than you look," Jeonghan laughed as he rubbed the sensitive areas, still trying to see if the circulation was fine or needed assistance.<br/>
"Thanks..."</p>
<p>Minghao kept quiet while watching the older survey himself. It was interesting; his face changed when he did that. The playful look in his eyes vanished and in exchange, his whole face morphed from joyous into a neutral expression. They could go to the infirmary together, just to make sure either of them was alright wasn't injured beyond the eye, but he didn't even get to open his mouth when Jeonghan interrupted him.</p>
<p>"You're not going to apologize for attacking me?"</p>
<p>He looked down at his feet, too afraid to look at the blonde. He might have the visuals of an angel, but he could sound mean when he wanted. Gone was the neutral look in a flash. Now, it was... mischief? Minghao didn't like the look.</p>
<p>"Then how about you do me the favor of joining the swimming team as an apology. We don't have enough members for this year, and the Captain and I have been looking for recruits all day,"</p>
<p>He fidgeted with his thumbs. Looks like luck was finally pulling him in the right direction. He grabbed his backpack, looking through it and looking for a specific folder as he spoke, "Well, actually, I was kind of already planning on doing so. I was on my way to turn in my club form." He pulled the mentioned paper out of the stack, handling it out for Jeonghan to see. True to his words, his club activity was written down in clean, solid handwriting: swimming club.</p>
<p>Jeonghan flashed him with a genuine smile, tugging at his jacket's sleeve with a little "follow me" as they headed towards the school's pool.</p>
<p>"Welcome to the club then. I'm the team's vice-captain and the nastiest when it comes to speed, at least in the breaststroke category. Let me take you to practice, try and clear up any misconceptions." He paused for a moment. "You still there? You're still a little decolorized,"<br/>
"Trust me. I'll be fine. This isn't my first time dealing with... <em>this</em>. I'm a little used to it by now,"</p>
<p>The vice-captain abruptly closed some of the distance between them, looking into Minghao's eyes before drawing back with a serious tone, "All right, but I still don't want to see you in the water. I'll be telling the captain about this just in case you go and try anything,"<br/>
"You sure that's a good idea? I'll probably get punished and forced to do something for hurting you."<br/>
"Don't worry. I don't plan on telling him about that. He'll probably get pissed and won't let you join-the club I mean." Jeonghan turns to him once again, winking as he continues, "Dont worry. I'll make up an excuse if he notices. I'm a pretty good liar, ya know?"</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; . . . &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>There weren't any teachers or supervisors at the pool except for students. Not surprisingly, the majority of them were betas with the occasional alpha appearing from the locker room. Minghao shot Jeonghan a slight glare in his direction.</p>
<p>" 'Not enough applicants' you said?"<br/>
"Oh, quiet you. Most of them aren't going to last past the training camp. They're just planning to join for the title. I've seen it happen more often than not,"</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes but still following the older, he allowed for Jeonghan to lead him towards the stack of benches lined up along the length of the pool. He took a seat on the middle row whereas the older omega sat the lowest one, fixing his back to those passing by as he began to undress. The predatory gaze people threw at him went unnoticed the moment he removed his shirt and started undoing his belt. Minghao threw him his jacket, but it was only thrown back at him with laughter and a snort in between. Jeonghan assured him that it was perfectly fine to look. He had worn his swimsuit underneath rather than underwear. The brunet smacked him on the arms while packing his uniform into his bag.</p>
<p>"I still can't believe you did that,"<br/>
"It's customary for captains to always be prepared for a match, regardless of the conditions and audience. Besides..." he looks over his shoulder as he combs a couple of fingers through his blond hair, "...most of the other captains have a similar tradition."</p>
<p>He didn't want to know what the archery clubs' tradition was: maybe they had a bow at ready in their backpacks. Perhaps it was always on their body, hiding under their clothes with arrows tucked away elsewhere. Minghao swallowed a ball of nervous energy catapulting its way up to his throat. He wasn't about to throw up a second time - not that he could anyway; he still hadn't eaten.</p>
<p>Jeonghan was in the middle of a rant about his favorite school sports traditions when a sturdy-looking alpha suddenly started clambering up the pool's fence. Restless with the constant turning of his head in every direction made him look like a lost child. That was until something seemed to catch his attention: Jeonghan's exposed back. He jumped from the top, faltering a bit as he jogged his way over and removed his school jacket.<br/>
Minghao once again grabbed his jacket from his lap and wrapped it around the older's shoulders as he stared straight at the approaching alpha. He enjoyed the male's pissed glare, even more so when Jeonghan nuzzled into it with a short "Thanks!" (One of his eyes had twitched). The brunet gave him a smug grin - one that did not go unnoticed by Jeonghan. The alpha's demeanor immediately changed.</p>
<p>"Cheol! I was wondering where you went. I thought I was going to go look for you again,"<br/>
"Sorry, I was trying to find you. I found it strange when we didn't meet up 20 minutes ago,"</p>
<p>The faint rosiness on the black-haired male's cheeks darkened when Jeonghan stood up from the bench with a few inches added to his height. The jacket slipped right off his shoulders, but the bare skin was soon hidden away with the snatch of Seungcheol's jacket. He nuzzled into it too, hoping the affection would block any suspicion of the bruising marks on his arms.</p>
<p>"Before I forget, Cheol, this is Myungho. Myungho, this is Cheol. He's our team's captain,"<br/>
"Seungcheol is my full name. Don't mind him and his silly nicknames," he said without a smile. The two stared at each other in the meantime, sizing each other.</p>
<p>Jeonghan searched his backpack, continuing the conversation, "Treat him nicely, Cheol. Myungho's planning on joining the team,"<br/>
"Is that so?"<br/>
"Yup! Which reminds me-" he fished out a clipboard from his backpack, "-let's start the meeting. You now, before we run out of time?"</p>
<p>Seungcheol chuckled when the clipboard tapped him on the chest.</p>
<p>"Alright. Let's get this show on the road,"</p>
<p>The captains walked side by side, waiting until the manager, a female with red hair, giving them a little wave. It was a pleasant sight for Minghao. For the first time since joining a team, this wasn't just some students hoping to lead a group of newbies with dreams and ambitions. They had expectations (high ones) without space for complaining: nationals. Murmuring ensured, as well as a few laughs, but those were quickly chased away from the meeting by the manager. She had a position of her own in the team, and she wasn't afraid of being playing her cards. Minghao wondered if she would find someone to step up and take her spot once she retired from the team. If she couldn't, he had someone in mind.<br/>
He hadn't considered how much people walked out, or in other cases, <em>forced</em>, until only 5 other males remained seated. Each eyeing the captains with admiration in their eyes. Seungcheol wouldn't lie; he liked the view.</p>
<p>Jeonghan took a step forward with a delighted smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Yoon Jeonghan. Omega and vice-captain. My specialty is the breaststroke,"</p>
<p>Seungcheol was the next one to step up. Followed by the manager.</p>
<p>"Choi Seungcheol. Alpha and captain. Mine is the backstroke,"<br/>
"Lim Nayoung. Alpha and team manager. I used to be part of my middle school's track team before joining the swim team,"</p>
<p>Three of the boys gawked their eyes in amusement at her. The one on the right stood up first before the other two fought for who went second and last. They were probably childhood friends.</p>
<p>"Moon Bin! Feel free to call me Binnie! I'm a beta, and the breaststroke is my specialty,"<br/>
"Jung Yoonoh but Jaehyun works for me too. An alpha. Specialty: butterfly,"<br/>
"Jeon Jungkook. Alpha! Backstroke is my specialty!"</p>
<p>The three sat back down after pushing one another down, resulting in Nayoung hitting each of them on the head as a lesson.</p>
<p>Up next was the red-haired male Minghao felt like he had known before, but he wasn't too sure. They didn't have a scent, so he was a beta too. He would be the only omega on the team besides Jeonghan; it was expected.</p>
<p>"Name's Bhuwakul Kunpimook, but I mostly go by BamBam. A beta and my specialty is freestyle,"</p>
<p>Minghao's eyes widened in realization. Kunpimook? Like his roommate Kunpimook?<br/>
At that moment, the male looked at him. A smirk on his face before he sat down. It was Minghao's turn.</p>
<p>"Seo Myungho. Omega and..." The two roommates made eye contact. "...freestyle is also my specialty."</p>
<p>Jeonghan let out an excited squeal followed by, "Looks like we got a friendly rivalry in store," which received him a poke in the side from Nayoung.</p>
<p>The bell rang overhead, and a quiet "Shit" came from Seungcheol.</p>
<p>"Alright! Dismissed. Don't worry bout your application. They will be turned in today. We will meet up tomorrow here at the same time. Thank you for joining us!"</p>
<p>The group of friends and BamBam left quickly whereas Minghao waited for Jeonghan to finish putting on his uniform.</p>
<p>"Was there any reason to undress?"<br/>
"Not really. Ready?"</p>
<p>He nodded, and they were already about to head out with Nayoung when Seungcheol called out to Minghao.</p>
<p>"Myungho, could you stay behind? There's something I want to discuss with you,"</p>
<p>"You want me to stay behind?" Jeonghan whispered. A subtle tone of worry was hidden in his voice.<br/>
"I'm good. You get to class,"<br/>
"I'll pick you up from your class, so don't move until I pick you up,"</p>
<p>Nayoung and Jeonghan left the two alone. Truth be told, Minghao was a little scared of Seungcheol.</p>
<p>"I'll make this quick. I understand you're an omega like him, but I'll ask you this just in case, what are your feelings for him?"<br/>
"Friends... Acquaintances... Nothing more. He just happened to find me and helped when I thought I was going to pass out," he shrugged his shoulders.<br/>
"Nothing more?<br/>
"Nothing more... <em>sir</em>,"</p>
<p>He grinned at the look of annoyance.</p>
<p>"Great. He's already rubbing off on you and you just met... " He lets out a frustrated sigh. "...Do me a favor and make sure he's staying out of trouble when I'm not around."<br/>
"I'll try. He seems to be the one to cause it though," he says, recalling how suspicious Jeonghan seemed when he met him.<br/>
"Trust me. He's the worst,"</p>
<p>They chuckled. Seungcheol nodded his head in the direction of the school.</p>
<p>"Go on. That's all I needed to know,"<br/>
"Does he know?"</p>
<p>The alpha initially didn't say anything, and it wasn't until Minghao was about to walk away from him that he said in a quiet voice, "No."</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; . . . &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>He hadn't thought about it, but how was Jeonghan supposed to find him? They had just met today, and he never told him his class number. Much to his surprise and not, the older found him minutes after lunch started. Maybe he saw his class when he got his club application? Minghao followed after him, who told him he wanted to know more of his teammate. He found a quiet spot he wanted to try out, but when they got there, Jeonghan whipped them around. A group of alphas was heading towards that same spot.</p>
<p>After wandering around the school for 5 minutes, the blonde didn't know what to do, and his stomach was angrily grumbling.</p>
<p>"May I suggest an alternative?" Minghao picked at him.<br/>
"What? You got a better plan?"<br/>
"Better than standing up at least,"<br/>
"Lunch with my friends?" He joked.</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow but not the other. A grin on his face as he nodded.</p>
<p>"No... No. Absolutely not,"<br/>
"But why not?"<br/>
"They'll eat you alive, kid,"<br/>
"Oh? You only hang out with alphas? I didn't know you were such a playboy, Jeonghan," Minghao sarcastically asked, snickering to add.</p>
<p>"Listen here, you little shit." He smiled at his new nickname. "We go there and you better not complain if they make you cry,"<br/>
"Bold of you to assume that I'll cry,"</p>
<p>Jeonghan opened his mouth but never said anything. He just walked away without another word. Minghao took it as a sign to follow him. When they reached one of the school's back flights of stairs, all he could hear was a heavily heated argument going on. He was about to ask Jeonghan what was happening, but before he could do so, Jeonghan was already answering.</p>
<p>"That's normal. We have a month's worth schedule of topics made in advance just so that we don't kill ourselves out of boredom."</p>
<p>As they started to descend, he noticed Seungcheol and his friends sat on the way, blocking the way further down but when they noticed Jeonghan, kindly moved to let him and Minghao through. He found it cool; they were like bouncers for a club.</p>
<p>The omegala sat next to one another, at the far top of the staircase, and began to eat their lunch, spectating the debate as those underneath fought and ate at the same time.</p>
<p>"I second it!"<br/>
"You're kidding me, right? Idiots! You're idiots if you think it's Jackson! He's a gentleman but that's all he's got. He's not even a team captain. He's <em>vice-captain.</em> Read my lips. <b>Namjoon</b>. And that's that! Whoever disagrees with me, I'm never speaking to again,"<br/>
"You're just saying that 'cos you sucked him off once," a peach-colored hair male only a few steps below Minghao remarked, which made the pink-haired omega snap his head at him.</p>
<p>"And what?! You wanna have a taste of him yourself, Hyungwon?"<br/>
"Ugh! I'd rather not since you probably destroyed the closest fucking thing to perfection in this entire universe with AIDS."<br/>
"EXCUSE ME BUT-"<br/>
"<b>Hyungwon</b>, Namjoon is 100% free of AIDS, and <b>Jimin</b>-"</p>
<p>The built omega, who seemed squished even between 3 steps of stairs, interrupted their fight, looking away from his book and into the pinky's soul as he shook his head.</p>
<p>"-it was o<em>nce</em>. It's probably never going to happen again." He went back to his book. "Anyway, we're getting off-topic. Hurry up and volunteer a captain before Minhyun gets back. I'm tired of interacting."</p>
<p>Jimin pouted, and Minghao couldn't avoid the view. He had positively the plumpest lips he had ever seen, but neither could he reject that Hyungwon had a nice, thick pair. Now that he paid more attention, all of them, even the suspicious alpha sitting next to Jimin, had nice lips. He never cared about such things before, but now he was curious about whether people found them desirable or not. He was snapped out of his thoughts when an orange-haired male, who was about to start speaking got interrupted by the brunet from before.</p>
<p>"And again. Co-captains do NOT count."<br/>
"Dammit, Wonwoo! You always do this to me!"</p>
<p>The giant, now officially given the name of Wonwoo, was already looking at his book by then.</p>
<p>"Not my dusty problem, Minhyuk,"<br/>
"Actually, yes! Yes, it is! You know why? Because you're always the one to interrupt me,"<br/>
"And?"</p>
<p>Minhyuk grunted as he flailed his arms, leaving not too long afterward to the restroom, which was probably not a good idea because he came back a blushing mess and plopped down onto his seat, refusing to look at the Wonwoo.</p>
<p>"Well, Jaebum?"<br/>
"Oh no. No, can do Yugyeom, my dear orange. I think you mean Dongho. Jaebum's a piece of spaghetti next to him. Your man doesn't have many muscles,"<br/>
"Okay. Two things: one, yes, he does. And two, I'm pretty sure that, <em>that</em> over there-" He pokes his head in the direction of the restroom. "-works out more than he studies. He's all muscle and no brain."</p>
<p>The brunet seemed to waver but responded as snarky as ever, "At least mine has thighs for days,"</p>
<p>"It's supposed to be 'legs for days',"<br/>
"Not in my dictionary," <br/>
"This friendship is going to end up destroying all of our brain cells,"</p>
<p>Yugyeom gave in with a grunt, and Minki flashed a smile for his victory.</p>
<p>"Who's Dongho?"</p>
<p>This seemed to catch everyone's attention in different ways, remarkably even Wonwoo since a helpless look of frustration was on his face as he held <em>The Picture of Dorian Gray</em> closer to his face. Everything and everybody seemed to stop whatever they were doing and just stare at him, finally acknowledging his existence.</p>
<p>"Myungho, you should run,"<br/>
"Quiet, Han. It's my time to shine,"</p>
<p>Minki went to their level, shoved Jeonghan down the stairs, thankfully caught by Wonwoo, and replaced the now empty spot.</p>
<p>"You're new, right?"</p>
<p>Minghao nodded at the question.</p>
<p>"Child, I want you to closely listen to Papa Ren,"</p>
<p>He heard a groan from his vice-captain, who continued to ruggedly shove his food down his throat.</p>
<p>"Dongho is everyone's dream alpha. Well, excluding me. You see, I'm <em>this</em> close to having him to myself. Any day from now, he's going to mark me while being pounded into by his huge c-mhm!"</p>
<p>A hand appeared from nowhere, effectively stopping the talkative omega from talking. Minki was then thrown down the stairs, almost smashing into Jeonghan's lunch. He glared up at the orange-haired omega and yelled out a single "Hey!".</p>
<p>"That's enough out of you. Sorry about that, umm..."<br/>
"Myungho. Seo Myungho,"</p>
<p>Yugyeom softly smiled as he held out his other hand, patiently waiting for Minghao to take it.</p>
<p>"Well, welcome to the family, kid. I'm Yugyeom. Sorry about him. He's usually a lot less horny, but gets like this a few days before his heat,"<br/>
"It's okay. I'm used to it. I trained around a bunch of aggressive alphas when I was younger,"</p>
<p>He could see how some of them were bewildered by the news, such as when Minhyuk asked Jeonghan, "Should I be worried?" His response was a smack on the back of the head.</p>
<p>"Anyways, returning to our daily question, who do you think is the best captain? Or at least from the ones you know," Yugyeom seemed genuinely interested in his answer.</p>
<p>Minghao didn't have to think much since he only knew one captain.</p>
<p>"Umm... Seungcheol. I haven't talked to him too much, but Jeonghan told me he's been captain of the swim team since his second year,"</p>
<p>A few nodded their heads, leaving their action to speak for themselves, so when the alpha sitting next to Jimin spoke up, Minghao almost choked on his lunch.</p>
<p>"Speaking of the two captains, doesn't Jeonghan still have his little crush on him?"</p>
<p>The mentioned male, who was busy eating his pasta, choked at the alpha's words. He comedically hit his chest while Minhyuk passed him a water bottle, letting the boy chug it as he tried to dispatch the contents stuck in his throat.</p>
<p>"Now that you mention it," Jimin snorted.</p>
<p>Jeonghan finally got enough of it down to say in a raspy voice, "Taehyung, no."</p>
<p>"Taehyung, yes."</p>
<p>In the instant, he blinked, the swimming team's vice-captain was being pushed up the stairs. Minghao watched as his friend's face flushed a deep red upon making eye contact with Seungcheol, who was watching in amusement as the co-captain was delivered to him with loud chants of "S.Coups!"<br/>
He laughed at the scene when a new voice made him turn around.</p>
<p>"Pleasure to finally be talking to you, The8."</p>
<p>Minghao hadn't realized it before while he was sitting down, but if he thought Wonwoo was the tallest or Minki had the longest legs, he got proven wrong by the male leaning over him.</p>
<p>"What?"<br/>
"You like the nickname?"<br/>
"..."<br/>
"You don't? I thought you would considering I still don't know your son's name,"</p>
<p>Something clicked in his mind.</p>
<p>"So, what have you been calling him?"<br/>
"Eisha,"</p>
<p>He couldn't stop himself from the explosion of laughter.</p>
<p>"Eisha? What kind of name is that?"<br/>
"One given to a cat whose name you don't know." BamBam sat on the steps below Minghao. "So tell me a little about yourself, Mr.Freestyle. I can tell you're not from Korea,"<br/>
"Nor are you,"<br/>
"Correct you are. I'm from Thailand. What about you? China? Also, why Myungho?"<br/>
"Because it's the same thing as Minghao. Just... Korean? And yes. Chinese,"<br/>
"Which part?"<br/>
"Does it matter?"</p>
<p>BamBam didn't retaliate, just hummed.</p>
<p>"What about you? Where'd you get BamBam from?"<br/>
"It's one of my names. I have two, and Kunpimook seems just a little too hard for Korean mouths. Besides," he brought a hand next to his face, making a V, "isn't BamBam a lot cuter?"<br/>
"In a way, yes," <br/>
"In a way?"</p>
<p>This time, Minghao didn't reply, just shrugged his shoulders. He just asked another question.</p>
<p>"How long have you done competitive swimming?" <br/>
"Since I was little. I always liked the feeling of the water,"<br/>
"It's a nice feeling, isn't it?"</p>
<p>The two shared a moment of peace. Not as soon-to-be-rivals but just friends.</p>
<p>"Hey, just so you know, once the team starts training for the rally positions, I'm not going easy on you just because you're an omega and my roommate,"<br/>
"I never expected you to,"</p>
<p>They eagerly nodded at one another.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if the conversations are out of their characters, but I hope this helps you understand what their personalities are like in this universe. Also, this might be the longest chapter as it went over +5.2k words at one point before I trimmed it down.</p>
<p>In case it was a little confusing, here is Jeonghan's pack and their club activities:<br/>O • Yoon Jeonghan - swim team<br/>O • Park Jimin - dance team<br/>B • Chae Hyungwon - photography team [model]<br/>O • Lee Minhyun - theater club [backstage crew]<br/>O • Jeon Wonwoo - literature club<br/>O • Lee Minhyuk - volleyball team<br/>B • Kim Yugyeom - photography club [model]<br/>O • Choi Minki (Ren) - theater club [onstage crew]<br/>A • Kim Taehyung (V) - photography club [photographer]<br/>O • Xu Minghao/Seo Myungho (The8) - swim team<br/>B • Bhuwakul Kunpimook (BamBam) - swim team<br/>+more+</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Night Terrors and Daydreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where Xu Minghao is an omega swimmer who despises the idea of being an omega.</p><p>Thank you for taking the time to read Freestyle. I appreciate the support and the chance to share this work. I'll try and update every week, but there are no guarantees as I'm not very good at staying on track. A new chapter should come out every Monday or even Saturday if I'm working fast enough. If you are interested in any future works, consider following me for updates.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Xu Minghao the omega swimmer awakes from a dream<br/>+ Yoon Jeonghan the lovesick mother is haunted by thoughts</p><p>Warning: implied animal death (beginning)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minghao couldn't see anything through the dark. There was no light: no moon, no lamps, no emergency lights. <strong>Nothing</strong>. He shivered from the biting at the tips of his fingers and toes, trying to hide them further into his beaten clothes. He didn't realize it until a moment later that every part of him was soaked. The sensation of sweat sticking to him and his clothes reminded him of the grim, endless winters.<br/>He couldn't tell anymore if it was cold or hot, but all he cared about at the moment was the small outline of a cat laying across the blank space. Although he couldn't stand up and his knees were mysteriously patched with bruises, nothing hurt more than the miniature whimper he let slip seeing the condition of the feline. Carefully, he cradled it in his arms, trying to keep him as warm as possible, even stuffing him underneath his shirt.<br/>He didn't like the way Kermit wasn't moving or purring, or even shifting around despite how tightly he held him against his chest. He didn't like how desolate the room felt. How his breath came out shakily as he embraced the cat a little more than before. How he couldn't stop himself from letting out a sob. Followed by another and many more.</p><p>He awoke with a shutter but didn't instantly open his eyes. The firm, warm press against his legs kept him from panicking, but Minghao still wasn't sure if the dream was over or continuing under a different alias. So one last time, he longingly breathed in the air; his chest expanding to its limit before collapsing when he breathed out. As calmly as he could, he opened his eyes. The sides of his face stained with trails of tears. He cursed to himself as he wiped at them with the back of his hands.</p><p>The room was dark enough to where he couldn't see past the foot of his bed. Not that it was much from where he sat; he had fallen asleep upright, body leaning against the wall. Kermit slept soundly on his lap while softly purring. He would occasionally start twitching, probably running or doing something active in his dream. Minghao grinned each time, resisting the urge to pet the feline and wake him up.<br/>He turned to look out the window. The lamppost's light flooding into their dorm room flickered with every droplet of water covering it as they fell. His bottle of supplements rested between the mattress and the side of his left knee. The clear cream on the sides of his neck glistening under the ominous lighting. He craned his stiff neck, stretching it and smearing some of the clear substance on his cheeks.</p><p>His head hurt as he tried to recall what the nightmare was about. The details were all over the place, and yet at the same time, right there. It certainly didn't help with how much it was raining. Sighing, the back of his head tapped the wall behind it. Minghao was going to have a hard time falling back asleep - not that he was a light-sleeper, but living on his own, as an omega, in a decaying building during severe weather conditions, turned him into an outdoors expert. Unexpectedly waking up was one of many signs where the storm was only going to get worse. Right about now would have been the perfect time to find better shelter than an old apartment complex.<br/>Minghao rubbed a hand across his face. The familiar drowsiness of suddenly waking up left his system, and from what he could tell, he wasn't going back to sleep within the next few minutes. Checking the time only made him wish he still had sleeping pills. They were offered to him once upon a time - before his addiction - but after that, Doctor Soogeun cut him off. As much as he wanted to ask, he knew that at the moment, he was only going to prescribe him suppressants. Maybe once he had the beta's trust, he would reconsider.</p><p>The omega looked down at his lap at Kermit, who got up from his spot and jumped off the bed, leaving his owner to sleep some more in the luxury of his cat bed. Minghao chuckled at the behavior when out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted the bathroom lights on. He didn't have much to wonder about as they quickly went out, and Kunpimook came out of the enclosed room with a towel draped over his head. The beta shook it as he took a few steps, but stopped when he noticed his roommate sitting upright, wide awake.</p><p>"How interesting... Never thought I'd find you awake at these hours,"<br/>"Honestly, neither did I,"</p><p>The conversation swiftly ended there with Kunpimook walking over to Kermit and scratching his ears. Once the feline rested his head back down on the cushion, the beta laid down on his bed, where he proceeded to brush aside any cares and scroll through his phone. Minghao found the behavior strange as after knowing Bambam for the past few weeks, he knew for a fact curiosity ran in his blood.</p><p>"You're... not going to ask why I'm awake?"<br/>The beta shrugged his shoulders. His eyes not leaving the screen as he calmly replied, "Should I? I'm going by the assumption you didn't want to talk about it. Waking up because of the rain isn't exactly uncommon, ya know?" He scrolled some more through his social media. "That reminds me, during the weekend, let's go buy you a phone. I'll pay for it."</p><p>Minghao froze. He dreaded hearing those words, especially since the last time the beta bought him something, it was a set of new shoes. A phone, on the other hand, was expected to be nowhere near the same price.</p><p>"It's fine, BamBam. I don't need one,"<br/>"Why not? We're almost at a quarter over the school year, and you're going to need one before we go to the training camp. I don't see the problem in getting one now,"<br/>"The problem is you keep buying me stuff without asking first,"<br/>"Well, I'm asking you right now am I not?"</p><p>He grimaced at the question, wondering how Kunpimook didn't see the concerns of constantly buying for a previously homeless person. The omega wasn't going to depend on his friend, but if he kept doing this, he would eventually have to repay it somehow. Minghao just didn't know how or when.</p><p>"Care to tell how you intend on paying for it then,"<br/>"Simple. Credit card,"<br/>"Where do you even get your funding from?"<br/>"The family business. My share of it,"</p><p>He raised an eyebrow at the sentence, piquing his interest.</p><p>"Business?"<br/>"<em>Family</em> business. A Korean restaurant. It's pretty successful and guarantees our basic needs, so on multiple occasions, we earn more than we need. My share rarely gets spent and accumulates in the bank. That's why I'm always open to buying you new stuff. You seem to need it more than I do," Bambam pulled the covers off of himself as he got up to hang the towel, leaving it to dry on the bathroom door. "My mom uses hers to buy better pots and pans, furniture, those things. As for my siblings, I'm not too sure about them."<br/>"And your dad?"</p><p>Kunpimook didn't say anything for a few seconds, hesitating. It had been a while - perhaps years - since he last heard that word. It was an unspoken/unwritten mutual agreement he made with others: no one talks about their parents. He didn't ask about them, so he half-expected for others to do the same. Nevertheless, Minghao's and his conversation wasn't asking about his whereabouts.</p><p>"He doesn't have a share... Not that he needs one anyway. He's been gone since I was little,"<br/>"Oh,"<br/>"Hey, don't feel bad. It's not exactly every day you meet someone at our age without both parents. Most people wouldn't know unless they told you,"</p><p>Once more, their talking ceased. This time around, however, Minghao thought his words through rather than blurting them out loud. He made that mistake once, and it didn't exactly end well for him. "Does it ever bother you?"<br/>He looked up from the screen, asking, "What? Not having a dad?"<br/>The omega gave him a firm nod. Kunpimook sat up, groaning as he reached to put his phone on his nightstand and turn on the lamp they shared. He crossed his arms while resting his back against the wall, mimicking his friend's posture. "Sometimes but rarely. I'm happy to have my family. My family and I are satisfied with where our current lives are at, and as long as all of us are safe and healthy, I don't care too much about whether he's around or not... When I was little, I remember wondering how my life would have been if he was still around. Nowadays, I prefer to enjoy the family I still have..." His focus came down from the ceiling and straight to Minghao. "What about yours?"<br/>"What? My family?"<br/>"Yup,"<br/>"Well, we're ordinary. I'm an only child, and my mom and dad work regular office jobs,"</p><p>The omega kept quiet after finishing. He didn't have much to say and was just being truthful - straight to the point. Kunpimook, on the other hand, stared in disbelief at his roommate. He was expecting more, so he wasn't quite ready to let his roommate go that easily. He believed that no one's life was ever that simple.</p><p>"That's it?"<br/>"That's it,"<br/>"You don't happen to have any famous relatives or anything?"<br/>"Nope. Or at least not that I know. We're just a pretty common family all around. Nothing exciting has ever happened to us,"</p><p>The beta eyed the other. That didn't sound right to him. Minghao seemed like someone who had lived a wild childhood. Perhaps he was a rebellious child who got defensive at the simplest of things, such as being hit with a bottle cap. That or perhaps he was trying to just keep a low profile as he was hiding a hideous family secret.</p><p>"Come on, man! You're making me feel bad. I tell you about my life, and it backfires on me? Alright! Fine. If that's how it's gonna be then if you're just as average as you say, why did you leave home? Seemed comfortable,"</p><p>The said-boy hummed. It wasn't a difficult question, but he wanted to make sure the response sound as simple yet genuine as possible. Not that it wasn't a silly reason.</p><p>"I wanted to be a superstar. It doesn't have to be a singer or idol. I just want to be recognized for something while I'm alive,"<br/>"And swimming was what you chose?" Kunpimook raised the question, glancing at the bright screen of his phone one last time before plugging it to charge. He neatly tucked the device underneath his pillow, right where he promptly laid his head.</p><p>"Yeah,"<br/>He was met with a simple sentence: "You're a weird person, The8,"</p><p>Minghao grinned at the nickname as he tucked himself in, having completely forgotten all about the rain and nightmare. He closed his eyes as the pattering of rain droplets lulled the two to sleep. Chuckling, he bit back with a soft, "Nice to know, Bambam".</p><p>&lt;&lt; - - - &gt;&gt;</p><p>The quick flickering between the floor and his friend's back left him slightly dizzy, but he couldn't help it. If it meant relieving some of the pent-up stress, Jeonghan didn't mind. Too immersed within his thoughts, he failed to notice the painful twitches of his hands. He couldn't stop the thoughts, all of which revolved around the swimming team's captain, and unlike previous days, none ended well. The blonde didn't blame the alpha if it was confirmed he was dating someone in secret, but he hoped the allegations stayed as simply nothing more than rumors.<br/>Jeonghan was a natural troublemaker, cheating in a short game or hearing the latest gossip was second nature. He did not fear getting his hands dirty for answers though that wouldn't be required this time as he knew exactly where and who to ask. The biggest problem was, of course, whether they planned on telling him the truth or not. A shaky breath left his mouth once he set his sight on his roommate's back.</p><p>"Hey, Minki,"</p><p>The long-haired beauty momentarily stopped brushing his hair before continuing, simultaneously asking, "Yes, Jeonghan? You've been staring at me for a while now without saying anything,"<br/>"I just wanted to ask you something,"</p><p>Minki placed the object on top of the countertop but did not turn. Still not facing the blonde, he mumbles: "Depends". He had a feeling he knew where this conversation was heading. He just hoped his dear friend didn't ask for specific details or he was going to be in deep shit, and he honestly didn't know who was the worst in angering between Jeonghan and Seungcheol.</p><p>"Is Seungcheol seeing someone right now? Dating? I heard it was a girl in our year and..."</p><p>The younger omega whirled around once Jeonghan's voice quieted, fearing his friend had fainted. Rather than panicking, his stance softened as he watched the sluggish figure of his pack's leader leave the bathroom and plop down on his bed. Jeonghan didn't say it out loud, but invading someone's private property usually meant he was asking for comfort. It was a strange but effective way of getting the message across.<br/>Minki giggled as he went to turn off the last of the lights. Making his way to the closet, he grabbed the soft, unoccupied blankets and approached the bed, arranging them in a circle until he felt satisfied. Complete with his makeshift nest, he grabbed the last remaining blanket - one from Jeonghan's own bed - and wrapped it around himself. The younger omega plopped down, laying down with a breath of relief, and looked at Jeonghan, who had been watching him.</p><p>He pulled the blanket off and spread it over himself and Jeonghan's legs, but left the last corner in his hand. He smiled. "If you plan on whining about pining, at least lay down so you can be comfortable,"<br/>Jeonghan grinned, heeding his friend's words and purring once he was underneath the coating of the nest. Much like the other, he let out a breath of relief when he felt comfortable in the nest. Being shrouded in one of his favorite scents, mint chocolate, only left him weaker at the knees than he already was. The short-haired male yawned, scooting closer to the younger, letting the warmth consume him a little longer before saying, "Thank you, Ren. It's nice to know you still prefer me over your beauty,"<br/>"You're welcome, and hey, you've forgotten! It's sometimes. Not all the time,"<br/>He opened an eye, peeking. "You do realize that I'm not letting you get away without my answer, right?"<br/>"I had a feeling,"</p><p>Although Jeonghan was acting as snarky as usual, Minki couldn't see the usual glint of mischief lingering in his roommate's eyes. It had been a while since he had last seen him look as daunted as he currently did. Like his heart was in pain but didn't want to show it.</p><p>"Well... Where do I even begin?"<br/>"Can't you just give me a yes or no?"<br/>"Where's the fun in that?"</p><p>He didn't speak, but Jeonghan was looking at him with a bored expression. The same one he knew Minki never appreciated seeing. "Alright, fine! He is," He noticed the slight flinch but went against mentioning it.</p><p>"What's wrong? Sad you're not the one dating him?"<br/>"What? No! No... it's just... I don't know. I thought he would tell me. I <em>thought</em> we were close. Not as courting mates but just..." He sighed, sinking his head into Minki's pillow and saying a muffled and unsure "...just as friends".<br/>Minki quickly reassured him: "What do you mean? You're closer to him than I am even though I've known him for longer,"</p><p>He didn't want or have to show it, but Minki sincerely hoped his two friends met somewhere in the middle. He adored their chemistry, and although he could visualize a future where they got together, he was in no position to determine who they ended up bonding with. He could only hope the two found their way to one another.</p><p>"Jeonghan, listen to me, I've seen the way he looks at you, and <em>never,</em> not <em>once,</em> in all the years of knowing that idiot have I seen him look at someone else with the same affinity as he does to you,"<br/>"Never?"<br/>He tapped the older's nose. "Only with you, you lucky bastard,"</p><p>Jeonghan let out a small laugh, not quite a giggle but on the verge of it. The flame of mischief simmering in his eyes when he lifted his head. "So why do you think he's dating her?"<br/>"First things first: I never told you. No one but me and a few, emphasis on <em>few</em> Jeonghan, close friends of Cheol's are supposed to know, so can I trust you, for once in my life, that you keep quiet?"<br/>The blond raised an eyebrow. A devious smile splayed on his face when he asked, "What makes you think I'm not? I'm a pretty decent liar. I'll just lie if someone asks me if I know anything,"<br/>"Oh, I know. I've experienced it firsthand, you filthy cheater," Minki rolled his eyes.<br/>"Hey, it's what makes game night fun!"</p><p>Minki playfully smacked his arm with a scoff. Jeonghan, in the meantime, let himself have a good laugh. The corners of his eyes creating wrinkles from how wide he was smiling. It was a good thing he didn't often like pondering over things that made him depressed.</p><p>"Anyways, the only reason he gave me was, well, experience. He's not really interested in her. Now that I think about it, he did say he planned on breaking up with her soon,"<br/>"Experience as in what? Dating or sexual favors?"<br/>"Trust me. Cheol is desperate as an alpha to get laid but not <em>that</em> desperate. All he wants is to know what to expect when dating someone, specifically an omega, and don't worry about him losing his card. I'm sure you're the only one he's ever going to let into his pants,"<br/>Jeonghan groaned when he saw the wink his friends sent him. "Oh, my-Will you drop that?! It was an accident!"<br/>Minki chuckled as he said, "So now groping and a makeout session means nothing?"<br/>"We were drunk!"<br/>"Mhm. I'm sure you were," He paused, lingering in the calm before adding, "I think you'll do just fine with or without your alpha. I mean, you formed a pack on your own and are about to go study Natural Sciences. What else? You'll swim at nationals,"<br/>"More like finding another sport..."</p><p>It took him a moment to understand, but when he did, he couldn't help the bubble of regret from forming in him. He couldn't find himself to look at Jeonghan, so his attention was directed towards their interlinked hands. "That's right. I keep forgetting swimming isn't a professional sport for omegas,"<br/>"It's a dumb decision," Jeonghan sighed, suddenly realizing that he would not be able to pursue the sport. "You're lucky you can still act after high school,"</p><p>"Han, you're talented in more than just swimming. Whatever you decide to pursue, you're going to be great at it. Whether you decide to swim behind the government's back or be a kindergarten teacher, I'll be rooting for you because I know you're going to do great. I just know it,"</p><p>By the time he found the words he wanted to say, Minki was dozing off. So instead of interrupting, he kept quiet, watching as his friend's breathing slowed. Watching how easy it seemed for the other to fall asleep this particular tonight. On normal occasions, Jeonghan could sleep anywhere at any time, but today just didn't seem like any other day. He turned to face the opposite direction and with no one to listen, he cried with the hope of forgetting the truth by the time morning came around.</p><p>&lt;&lt; . . . &gt;&gt;</p><p>Twiddling his thumbs and impatiently thumping his right foot against the lower step of stairs, Minghao eased his nerves. No, he wasn't nervous about the debate; he was used to them by now. Instead, it was the new faces. Particularly, the short omega clinging onto Minhyuk and asking for volleyball advice. He never saw them before: not at the class or grade lineups and not at lunch. Taehyung, who sat beside him shoving a piece of lettuce through his mouth, wore a goofy smile as he watched the omega. "Someone's excited. What's up with that?" The alpha pushed a chunk of meat between his lips while waiting for a response.<br/>"I wouldn't say that. I'm just a little off,"<br/>"Why's that?"<br/>"Them,"</p><p>He made a glance over to the chubby-cheeked omega and foreign alpha. The omega was cute but still gave off a devilish aura. It reminded him a little too much of Jeonghan whereas the alpha seemed to be the complete opposite. He looked at ease and had a chill aura like he was unbothered by anything.</p><p>"What? Don't tell me you're worried about two middle schoolers?" Taehyung scoffed at him.<br/>"Middle schoolers? If they're not even in high school, what are they even doing on school grounds? <em>How</em> are they even allowed past the gate?"<br/>"They've got their ways. Just... don't go asking around unless you wanna go missing,"<br/>"Noted,"</p><p>The Chinese male let the two eat for a few moments before shooting another question towards the alpha, "Who did they meet first?"<br/>"Of all of us?" Minghao gave him a single nod.<br/>Taehyung swallowed as he raised the questions, "You see the little omega over there? The one with the chubby cheeks?" He gave another simple nod.<br/>"He has two older sisters. Good friends with Jeonghan. Graduated before I could meet them but heard they brought Seungkwan around every time they hung out with Jeonghan. The two just stuck together as omegas," The alpha brought a piece of meat to his lips, and this time talking his way through the chewing. "As for how Seungkwan met Vernon, the foreigner, off-track but he's from New York. That's so cool!"</p><p>The younger looked at him as he took yet another bite instead of replying.</p><p>"Right, not what you asked. Anyways, they met at their middle school. Vernon was supposed to attend there until his parents wrapped up an art showcase in Seoul, but things changed when he met Seungkwan,"<br/>Intrigued, the omega pushed for more. "And how did that go?"<br/>"Not too bad with his parents. Though, they were a day from heading back to New York when the news dropped,"<br/>"News?"<br/>Taehyung drew in a breath, bringing his hands into tight fists. He opened and shook them as he said, "Bonded."<br/>"You mean to tell me those two bonded in less than a month of knowing each other?!"</p><p>Minghao couldn't believe it. They were only a year younger than him and already found a mate for life, technically married, and broke more rules as minors. They still had another 3 years until they were adults, and they had Minghao fearing for his future.</p><p>"A little hard to believe but yup. Feared they were never going to see each other again and went for it. Vernon's parents went back to America after it was determined Vernon could stay with Seungkwan's. They come and visit whenever they're able to,"</p><p>The omega took a sip out of his water bottle. His eyes straying off to where the still-unfamiliar people stood, who was laughing without a care in the world. "So <em>why</em> are they here?"<br/>"Seungkwan likes to come and bother us when he gets bored. Vernon tags along but he's nice to have around - know's how to calm Seungkwan down," Taehyung let out a chuckle after taking the last bites of meat. "Also, they're in the pack. We've kinda become caretakers of them, make sure they don't get into too much trouble. Though no one quite tops the role like Jeonghan and Jimin. They're way too good at it. It sometimes makes me wonder what kind of alpha they'll end up with. I would hate it if either of them, especially Jimin, ever got forced into becoming a housewife. He deserves so much better..."</p><p>The alpha looked straight at the omega upon wrapping up. Sitting as still as statues, they stared at one another, blinking in the awkward silence.</p><p>"Pretend that never happened?"<br/>"Sounds good to me,"</p><p>They nodded their heads at the same time Seungkwan burst up from his seat. Hansol momentarily showing fear as his omega wavered to keep his balance.</p><p>"Alright my fellow omegala, today is the day! The day of grieving for those of you who are bonded,"<br/>"You're the only one bonded,"<br/>"Shut up, Hyungwon!"</p><p>The chubby brunet sighed. He was about to say something when he spotted Minghao. His eyes lit up as he walked to him; Hansol at his tow. Taehyung snorted before moving away, leaving an empty spot. Hansol was the first to sit; his mate happily sitting on him without questions. Seungkwan leaned forward - his chin on the palm of his hands.</p><p>"You're just joined the pack, right?"<br/>"At the start of school but yes,"<br/>"Mind answering some questions?"<br/>"No?"</p><p>The brunet quietly exchanged a few words with his mate, who had his arms wrapped around the said boy.</p><p>"Are you currently dating anyone?" He didn't bother giving a proper response. Too hungry, he simply gave Seungkwan a shake of his head.<br/>"Any friends with benefits?" <em>Shake.</em><br/>"Have you ever had sex before?" <em>A </em><em>nod</em>.<br/>"Not a virgin. Got it. Ever spent a heat with someone other than yourself?"</p><p>He was about to shake his head when he paused and nodded instead. Seungkwan jumped out of his seat for the second time, startling the boy underneath him.</p><p>"Were you related?!"<br/>"Aw hell no!" Seungkwan laughed at his reply, quickly trying to move onto the next question while containing his laughter.<br/>"Did you bond?"<br/>"Do I look bonded to you?" This time, Seungkwan couldn't stop himself from his cry of pure joy. Minghao just sighed while adding, "And no. It was a one-time thing. Neither of us enjoyed it in the end,"<br/>"Oh, so you weren't being courted or anything before then?" He shook his head while taking a sip of his water.<br/>"Do you want to?"</p><p>The dreaded question Minghao always tried to avoid thinking about. He could only imagine never living a happy life with a companion or children, but he thought back on what Doctor Soogeun suggested. He was changing now that he was taking better care of himself.</p><p>"Maybe,"<br/>"How cute. I'm Seungkwan and this-" he pointed downwards, "-is Hansol, but feel free to call him Vernon,"<br/>"Myungho. Nice meeting you both,"</p><p>The alpha extended a hand hoping to shake hands, but Seungkwan slapped it with a smile on his face. Hansol, in place of initiating the physical contact a second time, offered a simple bow. Minghao returned it. The blonde clapped his hands together as he got up once more.</p><p>"Now that that's out of the way, let's start! Remember: today's topic is trip ideas. Something affordable yet exciting. Who's up for going first?"</p><p>Someone tapped him on the shoulder.</p><p>"I don't mean to interrupt, but can you lend me Jeonghan for a moment?"</p><p>Eyes were immediately drawn to the male at the mention of his name. Seungcheol peeked over Seungkwan's shoulder to look at the pack leader.</p><p>"It won't be long. I promise,"</p><p>Jeonghan glanced down at the tugging on his sleeve. Minki was looking at him with eyes full of worry. He reassured his friend with a whispered "I'll be okay" before his uniform shirt was reluctantly released. The omega was about to get up when he saw a hand reaching out for him.</p><p>"I was being too rough with you during practice yesterday. You should take it easy,"</p><p>He wanted to turn around and make sure none of them made the sentence become controversial. It wasn't his fault his stamina wasn't the best among the team. So trying to avoid any speculation, Jeonghan grabbed Seungcheol's arm, pulling him from the area with whistles and yelling aimed at them. He only stopped when neither could be heard.</p><p>Out of instinct, he looped his arms around Seungcheol's right arm as he tiredly asked, "So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about again?" It caught him off guard when the black-haired alpha nudged him off without a word.<br/>"A-actually, can you give me a moment? I forgot to go fetch something," Seungcheol wasn't even looking at him, just past Jeonghan, towards the other side of the hall. When he tried to follow his gaze, the alpha hurriedly blurted out, "Thanks! It'll be quick!" He didn't give him time to say anything in return, just left.</p><p>Against how suspicious his crush's behavior, Jeonghan listened. Though now that he spared yet another look at the clock, it had been almost twelve minutes since then. Maybe he just wanted to distract him. From what? He wasn't sure.<br/>Growing tired and still hungry, he headed back to his pack when he stopped dead in his tracks. At the corner before the main staircases, he could hear hushed voices. It was on the way and he was naturally curious, so he spared a look. He immediately regretted doing so: Seungcheol was with another omega, a female one, standing a little too close for a friendly conversation; neither noticing him. He stared in alarm as the two eventually came together to kiss.</p><p>It took him nothing more to finally look away, suddenly meeting eyes with Nayoung, who seemed just as shocked as he was. The two quietly moved away from the couple. The female alpha patting his back in comfort as she accompanied him. She had her own to get back to, but for now, they could wait.</p><p>She knew Jeonghan loved the team's leader, but Nayoung could only imagine how much his heart ached as she watched hot tears dribbled down his cheeks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter's everything hurt me to write as I've been in similar situations, so this is kind of pulled out of personal experience...? Anyway, I'm sorry for not updating last week. It took me a while to know when this chapter looked good as I was editing it. Chapter 5 should be coming out sometime next week or the one after. I'm not too sure either as I've got finals coming out soon... Wish me luck!</p><p>Since Verkwan was introduced to the pack, here's a little list of the two:<br/>O • Boo Seungkwan - volleyball team<br/>A • Chwe Hansol (Vernon) - music club</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Hey! Hey! Any opinions? The first time I sat down and just wrote, I had no idea how I wanted to execute it. I was used to the one-shot format that I was struggling so much to get past 500 words. The transitioning was all over the place at first, but as I kept writing and editing, I slowly got the hang of it. Sorry if there are any mistakes.<br/>Oh, yeah! I have a Wattpad account too in case you want to check out my works there. Most of the fanfics I write here are originally written there, but I've had to modify them multiple times so updates here are delayed a lot longer than there.<br/>Wattpad: SinNAHMonWriting</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>